SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 2
Season 2 Meme Drag Race S00eason 2 has 14 queens/memes. They are all made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D That's My Opinion is the winner of this season!! Yeah Sometimes... is Miss Congeniality! Confused Black Girl is Fan Favorite! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 2 Contestants! # All u gotta do is walk AWAYyeyeyeye (Leo, Aug 22) # Back Rolls? (Leo, Aug 2) # Confused Black Girl (Cancer, July 11) # Cool Aid: OH YEAH (Aquarius, Feb 1) # Dat boi (Sagittarius, Nov 24) # Disaster Girl (Scorpio, Oct 29) # Doge (Taurus, May 9) # Hahah I do that! (Taurus, April 22) # Hey I Want to be Famous (Leo, July 25) # Hunny you've got a big storm coming; You Could stop at 5 or 6 stores OR JUST ONE (Gemini, Jun 12) # Is That a Chicken? (Pisces, Feb 26) # That's my Opinion! (Aries, April 10) # Wrecking Ball Miley (Aries, Mar 29) # Yeah Sometimes... (Libra, Oct 17) Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: The Queens Who Stole Xmas! * Special Guest Judge: Janelle Monae * Mini Challenge: '''Christmas Card Photo Shoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yeah Sometimes... * '''Main Challenge: '''Holiday Thrift Store Drag * '''Main Challenge Winner: Confused Black Girl * Main Challenge Prize: '''Three custom latex outfits from Jane Doe Latex worth $6000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Holiday Drag * '''Bottom Two Queens: Wrecking Ball Miley and Hahah I do that! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Dreaming" By Blondie * '''Eliminated: Wrecking Ball Miley * Eliminated Message: '''My Ladies have fun in this competition! Don't get distracted by all the D-R-A-M-A -Mileyyy '''Episode #2: Good Morning Bitches! * Special Guest Judge: Constance Wu and Alexis Michelle * Mini Challenge: '''Compete in a Dance-Off to: Spongebob's Jellyfish Jam * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Cool Aid OH YEAH and Back Rolls? * '''Main Challenge: '''Star In a Morning Talk Show * '''Main Challenge Winner: All you gotta do is walk AWAYeyeye and Hey I want to be famous * Main Challenge Prize: '''A sickening shopping spree on Rodeo Drive & $2500 worth of luxury Hair Care Products from Nak * '''Runway Theme: '''Big Accessories * '''Bottom Two Queens: You could stop at 5 or 6 stores and Disaster Girl * Lip Sync Song: '''"Whatta Man" By Salt-N-Pepa with En Vogue * '''Eliminated: You could stop at 5 or 6 Stores or JUST ONE * Eliminated Message: '''Hunney y'all got a big storm coming... -It me '''Episode #3: New Wave Queens * Special Guest Judge: Donatella Versace and Raven * Mini Challenge: '''Repurpose an Orange Prison Jumpsuit to be "couture" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''That's My Opinion! and Hahah I do that! * '''Main Challenge: '''Sing live in ‘80s style New Wave girl bands * '''Main Challenge Winner: Yeah Sometimes... * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 7-day trip to Tokyo, Japan * '''Runway Theme: '''Neon Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Is that a Chicken? and Cool Aid: OH YEAH * Lip Sync Song: '''"Boys (Summertime Love)" By Sabrina * '''Eliminated: Is That a Chicken? * Eliminated Message: '''I'm a Chicken and i'm coming out! '''Episode #4: Burlesque Queens * Special Guest Judge: Serena Williams, Derrick Barry, and Ongina * Mini Challenge: '''Alien Photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Hey I Want to be famous and Confused Black Girl * '''Main Challenge: '''Compete to earn cash by giving 'burlesque' performances and selling gift certificates * '''Main Challenge Winner: Confused Black Girl * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $5000 gift card from Hamburger Mary's, $2,000, and a custom website * '''Runway Theme: '''KPOP Fashion * '''Bottom Two Queens: Dat Boi and Yeah Sometimes... * Lip Sync Song: '''"Twist Of Fate" By Olivia Newton John * '''Eliminated: Dat Boi * Eliminated Message: '''Dis Boi outta here! Confused Black Girl win this plz! '''Episode #5: The Infamous Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Aquaria and Clea DuVall * Mini Challenge: '''Apply drag makeup in the dark * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Back Rolls? * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: That's My Opinion! and Doge * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash prize of $10,000 ' * '''Runway Theme: '''Angelic White * '''Bottom Two Queens: Disaster Girl and Hahah I do that!' * Lip Sync Song: '''"Fergalicious" By Fergie * '''Eliminated: Disaster Girl * Eliminated Message: '''Love you gurls! It's so special to finally have a supporting family! -Disaster Gurl Snatch Game Characters '''Episode #6: Queen Of The Beaches * Special Guest Judge: Emily Blunt and Morgan McMichaels * Main Challenge: '''Perform in "Queen Of The Beaches" based off of Wet Side Story. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Hey I want to be Famous * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 1 week trip to The Bahamas and a stay in a 5 star resort * '''Runway Theme: '''Night Club Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: Back Rolls? and Hahah I do that! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Maneater" By Nelly Furtado * '''Eliminated: Hahah I do that! * Eliminated Message: '''Hahah I got eliminated! '''Episode #7: L.A.D.P! * Special Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Doge * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in an improv comedy police sketch * '''Main Challenge Winner: That's My Opinion! and Doge * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 1 week trip to Taiwan in a 5 star hotel * '''Runway Theme: '''Crazy Sexy Cool * '''Bottom Two Queens: Yeah Sometimes... and All you gotta do is walk AWAYyeyeye * Lip Sync Song: '''"The Night is Still Young" By Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Yeah Sometimes... ** Eliminated Message: '''Yeah Sometimes... you don't do your best but LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES! ~Yeah '''Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode #8: Cher: The Unauthorized Musical * Special Guest Judge: Bella Hadid and Milk * Mini Challenge: '''Slap out of it * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Hey I Want to be Famous * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Cher * '''Main Challenge Winner: Back Rolls? * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card for Lush, and A 5 year subscription to SquareSpace * '''Runway Theme: '''Hollywood Glamour * '''Bottom Two Queens: Cool Aid: OH YEAH and All you gotta do is walk AWAYyeyeye * Lip Sync Song: '''"Bad Romance" By Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: All you gotta do is walk AWAYyeyeye * Eliminated Message: '''All I'm doing is SASHAYING AWAyeyeye '''Episode #9: Make That Money Ball * Special Guest Judge: Kristen Stewart and Mrs. Kasha Davis * Main Challenge: '''Showcase 3 looks in the 3 categories * '''Main Challenge Winner: Confused Black Girl and Hey I want to be famous * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 1 week trip to Barcelona, Spain and a stay in a 5 star hotel * '''Runway Theme: '''Swimsuit Body, Money Dress, Rich Eleganza! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Cool Aid: OH YEAH and Back Rolls? * Lip Sync Song: '''"Call Me Maybe" By Carly Rae Jepson * '''Eliminated: Back Rolls? * Eliminated Message: '''From the depths of hell, to high in the heavens; bye, and from of the bottom of my heart; Love u all ~Back Rolls? '''Episode #10: Drag Family Makeovers * Special Guest Judge: Cheyenne Jackson and Jasmine Masters * Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''That's My Opinion! * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover a member of their family in drag and perform a comedic dance number * '''Main Challenge Winner: Doge * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Family * '''Bottom Two Queens: That's My Opinion! and Cool Aid: OH YEAH * Lip Sync Song: '''"New Attitude" By Patti Labelle * '''Eliminated: Cool Aid: OH YEAH * Eliminated Message: '''I've had such a great time and I absolutely love u all. Good luck Top 4 and have fun! #TeamConfusedBlackGirl ~Cool Aid '''Episode #11: The Champions * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Champions" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Champions" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: An End to an Era * Miss Congeniality: Yeah Sometimes... * Lip sync Finalists: Hey I Want to be famous, Doge, Thats My Opinion, and Confused Black Girl * Lip sync Pairings: Confused Black Girl vs Hey I want to be famous; Thats my opinion vs Doge * Lip sync Songs: ** "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" By Sylvester (Confused black Girl vs. Hey I want to be famous) ** "Green Light" By Lorde (Doge vs. Thats my opinion) ** "Holding Out For A Hero" By Bonnie Tyler (Confused Black girl vs. Thats my opinion) * Winner of Season 2: That's My Opinion! * Runner-Up: '''Confused Black Girl * '''Third Place: '''Doge * '''Fourth Place: Hey I want to be Famous